Six Steps
by Zero-onE001
Summary: TezuFuji. Because Tezuka and Fuji had gone through a rather long way before being officially 'married'. Set of drabbles.


**A/N: **First ***-decent-* **Perfect Pair! :D

I kinda found it hard to write them. I dunno. :P Anyway, this is so be dedicated to my best friend who celebrated her birthday yesterday. It's supposed to be finished yesterday, by the way. So it's a late birthday fic. XD

**Happy after-birthday, Addie. :) I love you. :))**

**Warnings: **Written while experiencing mild depression (I was dumped on my first date. -cries-). Please be reminded that Perfect isn't my forte, so it might suck. And it's kinda boring and confusing by the way. I'm gonna put up another note at the bottom. :) Beware of **OOCness **and watch out for spelling and grammatical errors. And for the second time, I found it hard to write. XD

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. :)

**Prompt: **Marriage

* * *

><p><strong>Six Steps<strong>

**by Zero-onE001**

**Acquaintance**

It was by the moment he stepped on the tennis club that Tezuka Kunimitsu got acquainted with a honey-haired fellow freshman named Fuji Syuusuke.

Tezuka wasn't keen on talking with other people except the boy in his class—Oishi Syuuichiroh, respectively—but he did notice the short brunet, partly because he was wondering why the boy's eyes were always closed, and simply because Fuji just radiated a certain aura that made everyone attracted to him.

And one day he passed by the brunet, who was busily rummaging around the bushes as though he was searching for something. Tezuka kinda felt like helping Fuji, but he wasn't that accustomed into being around people, so he gave up the idea and decided to go on his own way instead.

But then he saw a spare tennis ball residing quietly on the ground beside the drinking fountains. Tezuka stared at it silently for a while, as though wishing it'd roll toward him, before contemplating if he should take it. It might be the tennis club's.

The bespectacled boy recalled how Yamato-buchou was so ardent on having every club equipment as useful as they can be, so decided to pick the ball up. After all, a single tennis ball could still cost some yen.

The only problem was, as Tezuka crouched down and fetched the ball, a foreign hand slid to cover his own almost instantly. That was the problem. If only he were a bit more sociable…

He glanced up and met a surprised face owned by Fuji Syuusuke. The latter's face did not exactly mirror his expression as he was just mildly startled.

The honey-haired boy let a small smile adorn his lips, and Tezuka let go of the ball rather mechanically. Fuji's smile widened.

And then, for the first time, the bespectacled freshman saw those closed lids fluttering open, revealing a pair of mysterious cerulean orbs.

"Hello."

**Courtship**

They were, once again, in that awkward position.

Fuji chuckled as he retrieved his hand, allowing the bespectacled freshman to pick the ball and shoot it in the basket several feet away from them.

They were currently doing the cleaning; well, Tezuka was, as it was his punishment for being rude to the upperclassmen, and Fuji just decided to help him out.

Everyone, except from the senpais, actually wondered how Tezuka was being rude.

Fuji stood up, watching his stoic teammate as the boy was carrying the baskets out of the tennis courts. The honey-haired boy sprinted after him.

"Tezuka-kun," Fuji started softly, falling on a step beside the bespectacled boy. Tezuka looked at him, a hint of curiosity flickering in his chocolate orbs. "Let me help you with that."

And before Tezuka could even protest, Fuji had already grabbed one of the baskets from him and carried it himself, beaming at Tezuka as he did so.

"Let's go home together, Tezuka-kun," Fuji stated happily, rubbing his palms to rid them of dirt. He looked at the rays of setting sun seeping through the window of the clubroom before turning to Tezuka, his usual smile in its place. "I figured out that you actually live only a few blocks away from us. You won't mind, right?"

It actually appeared to the bespectacled boy that Fuji gave him no chance to object, so he just nodded. And before he could even wonder how the other boy knew where he lived, Fuji had clasped his hand around Tezuka's wrist, dragging him home.

The bespectacled captain watched as the brunet pranced along the way, his hand still holding Tezuka's.

"Tezuka-kun," Fuji called, turning around and stopping on his tracks. Unfortunately, as he turned around, he had pulled Tezuka toward him. And so their chests banged together accidentally, their faces merely an inch away from each other.

Fuji paused, staring at Tezuka—who was also staring back at him, speechless.

Few seconds passed before Fuji chuckled awkwardly, taking several steps back to give the other boy his personal space. "Ne," he beamed. "I'm gonna stop by your house tomorrow morning."

Fuji just stated that with an air of finality, so Tezuka wasn't sure how he should reject the other boy—not that he was really planning to, anyway.

Tezuka by then realized how a genius Fuji can actually be.

**Dating**

"I thought I told you to bring the dictionary, Tezuka?" Fuji asked as he rummaged around the tennis club captain's bag, searching for a certain English dictionary. They were at the tensai's house as the boy had asked for Tezuka to tutor him on English.

The captain looked at him over his shoulder. "I did."

"Ah. Found it," Fuji announced, holding up the said reference as he marched toward the study table, flopping down beside Tezuka. The latter started teaching him the subject and verb agreement.

At least he did for a few minutes, as the tensai was constantly distracting him.

"And so, you will not find the subject in a modifying phrase or a phrase that—"

"Tezuka."

"Ah?" the bespectacled captain glanced at Fuji, blinking.

"I'm planning to buy a new book tomorrow. You'll come with me, right?" Fuji opened his eyes dramatically, as though to show Tezuka how much that meant to him. He dragged his bottom lip into a slight pout, looking up at the captain pleadingly.

"I don't mind," was all the captain said. It was all he could say.

**Steady Stage**

"You can go first, Fuji. It might take some time," Tezuka looked up from his paperwork. Fuji was seated on the couch inside the student council room, waiting patiently for the captain to finish his duties.

"Ne, it's okay." Fuji beamed at him.

"Hn," the bespectacled boy just agreed. He can never defy a persistent tensai.

It was silent for a few minutes, with Tezuka briefly wondering if Fuji was amusing himself with his thoughts. He inwardly grimaced. Fuji's thoughts actually implied Tezuka.

By the time the captain looked up, this time already done with the paperwork, he figured that the honey-haired boy was sleeping, with his head lolling forward. That explained why Fuji wasn't distracting him.

The bespectacled man padded quietly toward Fuji, stopping just in front of the tensai. He gently tapped Fuji's shoulder. "Fuji."

Said boy blinked continually, disoriented, before looking up. He flashed Tezuka a smile. "Finished?"

"Aa." Tezuka nodded. "You didn't have to wait."

Fuji just chuckled at this. "You know that I'd always wait for you, Tezuka."

**Engagement**

Tezuka looked up upon hearing the _click _from the door, signifying that it had been locked. To his surprise, though he didn't show it, Fuji was standing by it, his hand still hovering over the doorknob.

The tensai turned around to face him, a rather strained smile lingering on those lips. "Ne, Tezuka."

"Fuji." The captain acknowledged. "You must not be here. Lunch time's almost over."

"I want to tell you something," Fuji started, advancing toward the taller man. He smiled somewhat alluringly at him.

Tezuka gazed at the brunet warily. "Can't it wait?" he tried, shuffling the sheets of paper in front of him, gazing at Fuji from the corner of his eyes.

"No," Fuji answered gently, yet his tone was sharp.

"Then what is it?"

"Tezuka…" Fuji breathed, leaning toward the captain on the other side of table. "I want you to think of me. _Always."_

Tezuka blinked continually. "Are you aware of what you're asking me?" the bespectacled captain asked, though he guessed he wasn't aware, himself.

Fuji chuckled. "Saa."

**Marriage**

Tezuka might not talk a lot, but he saw a lot. And by the time Fuji confessed—or rather, told him he wanted the captain to always think of him—Tezuka was rather… _glad._

He had noticed Fuji, truth to be told. He had always been.

"Tezuka…" Fuji said a bit breathlessly, pulling away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between them. He tightened his hold around the other man, snuggling against his chest.

The bespectacled captain reached up to run a hand through Fuji's honey-colored tresses, his other arm still wrapped around the tensai's slim waist.

"I love you, Tezuka."

"Aa."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Was it obvious that the last parts were rushed? XD! Anyway, nothing happened within the actual _steps_, except the acquaintance part. :) The _real _courtship part never happened, and they are officially dating at the marriage part. Confusing much? I know. XDD

Feel free to ask. :P

**R&R! **-pleading look-


End file.
